Blood Red Love
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: DISCONTINUED The deadly streets of downtown Tokyo are home to many gangs. But one day, a new girl arrives. Kamiya Kaoru. How will she fit in amongst the gang life? Especially when she becomes of interest to a few gang leaders...EK
1. This Yours?

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

__

Shiroi Hikari: Heyo! I **finally **started this fic. Jeez, it took me what? Three months? oO Anyways, this will be slightly different from most of my other fics, and will contain lots of stuff that you don't normally find in a fanfiction, especially a Rurouni Kenshin one. -Sweatdrop-

__

Summary: The deadly streets of downtown Tokyo are home to many gangs. But one day, a new girl arrives. Kamiya Kaoru. How will she fit in amongst the gang life? Especially when she becomes of interest to a few top gang leaders...What is this innocent girl going to do about the not-so-innocent gang members? Enishi x Kaoru

__

Warnings: Language, Violence, Blood/Gore, Lemon, Lime, Realism, Rape (Still thinking on that one...)

Okay, and now, without further ado, on with the chapter! Oh yes, I believe I will start with Kaoru's POV here...

****

Blood Red Love

Chapter One

This Yours?

I sighed as I ran a hand through my long raven locks, gazing around the area.

"So this is where I live now, huh?" I murmured as I took in the beaten up area, that strongly smelled of alcohol.

"Well, if I clean it up a bit, I might be able to actually make it livable. Then Yahiko will have nothing to complain about except my cooking..." I said to myself as I started to wander through the small apartment. Jeez, what kind of people had lived here before? I could guess, though.

I had moved from the quiet country life of Kyoto to downtown Tokyo with my little brother Yahiko, for my job. I was (currently) a forensic scientist with a part time job as a Kendo instructor on the weekends to different places around Tokyo, and even a few out in the country. My father had taught me the family sword style, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. My father has recently died of an illness, so Yahiko and I have to survive on our own. My mother was killed shortly after Yahiko was born by a group of thugs. My lip curled in disgust. Those bastards had raped my mother, then slit her throat open, leaving her to bleed to death in the snowy alley. I guess that's why I am always cold to people who look, or are, in gangs. They were the ones that killed my mother and caused my father to go into that deadly illness.

I was brought out of my painful reverie when a sharp knock echoed throughout the small apartment. I rushed over to the door, smoothing down my hair.

"Yes?" I asked politely as I cracked open the door. Previous experiences had taught me to be cautious. I yelped in surprise when an arm came through the door, Yahiko attached to the end of it.

"This yours?" A deep, masculine voice asked. I stared at the man before me as I opened the door wider. He was tall, and had the weirdest gravity defying hair I had ever seen. He almost looked like a rooster.

"I found him digging around outside. Shouldn't leave a little kid like this alone on the streets after dark." The man said.

"I'm not little!" Yahiko yelled in rage at the man as he bit into his arm. The man didn't seem fazed. My temper flared up as I snapped my head around to Yahiko.

"What did I tell you about that!? And let go of him!" I snarled as I whapped Yahiko on the head. He dropped to the ground.

"Ouch..." He mumbled as he rubbed the top of his head, where a fairly large bump was now rising. I turned back to the man, an apologetic smile on my face.

"Sorry 'bout that. Thank you for bringing him in, though." The man shrugged.

"No problem. Hey, you the new neighbors moving in this old dump? Glad the last ones left. They were so annoying. Anyways, the name's Sagara. Sanosuke Sagara. But you can just call me Sano. I live next door to you." Sano said as he twisted a fishbone around in his mouth. I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yes. I am Kamiya Kaoru and this brat is my little brother Yahiko. It's nice to meet you." Sano smiled.

"Yeah, well, most of the people around here are pretty nice if you get to know them. I'm sure you'll get along with Tae, Megumi, and Misao. I'll have to introduce you to the whole gang tomorrow. What time's good for you?" I blinked, not expecting him to invite me somewhere, though I quickly got over the shock.

"Well, anytime is fine with me, as long as it's after breakfast. And thank you for inviting me." I said and smiled. He smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you to your 'cleaning'. If you need any help, just ask. Ja!" He said and waved before walking out of the door. I smiled at him and shut the door. He really was a nice man. But from his clothes and the way he acts, I can definitely tell he is, or was, a gangster. I sighed slightly, and ignored the look Yahiko gave me as I lay down on the temporary futon. Maybe I should give people like him a second chance...after all, he had nothing to do with mama's murder. Besides, he was really nice. And cute. I blushed slightly at that thought. But I could not deny it. That rooster head sure was cute. But I figured he was already taken. I yawned and turned to Yahiko.

"Go to sleep. We have places to go, people to meet tomorrow, and I don't want you half asleep." I mumbled as I turned the light off. Yahiko grumbled something that I pretended I did not hear, and shuffled into his own futon. And then slumber overtook us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Shiroi Hikari: Well, fairly boring chapter. It just explains how Kaoru ended up in Tokyo with Yahiko, and how she met Sano. Enishi will probably show up somewhere in chapter three. I have to get the introductions in first. And Kaoru's job as a forensic scientist was a spur-of-the-moment idea. Her job will become very important in later chapters.

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	2. Meet The Neighbors

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

__

Shiroi Hikari: Welp, second chapter. Yeah, yeah, the first one was pretty boring. But I needed it to explain how Kaoru and Yahiko got to live in Tokyo. And I don't know why that Sano part was put in. It baffles me....Okay, not really. As this will be a Sano x Kaoru x Enishi part in the beginning, but later on Sano will be with either Megumi, or Tae (Don't know who yet. Dun really like Megumi...). But the main pairing WILL be Kaoru x Enishi.

Now, on with the chapter!

****

Blood Red Love

Chapter Two

Meet The Neighbors

I groaned as I turned over in the futon, the sunlight filtering through the drawn shades and onto my cranky face. Why were mornings so hard? Especially when dreams were so good...I blushed and stretched as I sat up and yawned. I winced when I heard a crack in my back. Sleeping on the floor sure sucks sometimes. Especially when it smells of alcohol and cigarettes.

"Mrmph....I'm hungry." I heard Yahiko grumble a little ways away from me. I turned to him rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"How long have you been up?" I asked as I yawned again, before standing. Yahiko shrugged.

"I got up a few minutes before you did. Boy, busu, you look even uglier when you sleep." Yahiko was then whapped into silence by my pillow. I then walked towards the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that this place at least had a working shower with hot water.

I sighed in relief when I saw that the bathroom was fairly clean, though it looked like the shower hadn't been used in months, which was probably true. I sighed happily as I let the warm water run down my body, reveling in the heat for a short moment, knowing I was going to have to face the cold winter morning soon enough.

I towel-dried my hair and walked into the 'living kitchen', as Yahiko liked to put it. The room was both the living room and the kitchen. Fitting name, I guess. As it did look like some of the old food and garbage I had yet to clean out actually looked like it _moved_.

I shuddered and continued my way into the kitchen. Before I could take another step, a knock sounded at the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my semi-dry hair, irritated.

"Yes?" I asked, a little bit rudely. Sano grinned back at me, and held up a large sack.

"Thought you might like some breakfast. Yahiko told me that you had horrible cooking skills." A vein popped on my forehead and I glared at Sano.

"Oh, Yahiko-chan........." I called sweetly. Sano grinned and came in, setting the sack on the small, broken up table and sat on the floor, waiting to see the action.

"What? And don't call me little!" Yahiko snapped as he came into the room, pulling a shirt over his head. I grinned at him. He gulped. He was smart. He knew what that grin meant. He yelped and ran for cover but I was too quick for him. I bashed him over the head with a chair, and he fell to the ground.

"Ow........" He moaned as he held his head. I grinned in satisfaction. Sano just raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that like...child abuse or somethin'?" He asked. I turned and dusted my hands off.

"No. It's only child abuse if the said child does not abuse the child abuser first." I sweatdropped at my statement. Sure, Kaoru. That made TONS of sense. Sano just looked at me quizzically.

"Okay. Well, want to eat and then we can go meet the others?" Sano offered as he pointed to the sack. I nodded and smiled.

"Sure. But, um, we don't have any plates or things like that yet...." Sano waved his hand.

"S'okay. I got all this from the Akabeko, Tae-san's restaurant, so she was sure to put in some extra things. You'll be meeting her today." Sano explained as he opened up the bag. Inside were bundles of bread, cups of soup, bowls of beef, rice, noodles, and vegetables. I tried not to drool at the delicious aroma that aroused my nose. Yahiko was by my side a second later. He didn't even bother to hide the drool that escaped from his lips.

"Dig in!" Sano said as he did just that. Yahiko began seconds later. I kept at a more normal pace, though I was thoroughly enjoying the food. Suddenly a though occurred to me.

"Sano-kun, why are you bringing us breakfast?" I asked, slightly suspicious. He grinned at me.

"Just being a friendly neighbor, Jou-chan." I raised my eyebrow at the nickname.

"Little Missy?" I said slowly. He grinned sheepishly. I shook my head and continued eating, hiding the smile that lit up my face.

About half an hour later, we were walking down the halls of the apartment. God only knew where Sano was taking us. Man, this building has more twists and turns than I had realized...

I was brought out of my musings when Sano stopped. I barely stopped myself from running straight into him. He knocked twice on the door and let himself in. I looked around, suddenly shy, as I saw six people sitting around a fairly nice apartment.

"Welcome to the Foxes apartment, Jou-chan." Sano said as he waved his hand around the area. A tall, slender woman whapped him upside the head.

"Shut up rooster." Sano grumbled and sat down next to a short, redheaded man, who laughed slightly at the antics of his friends.

"Well. Everyone, this is Kamiya Kaoru and her little brat brother, Yahiko-chan." Sano said. Yahiko jumped on him.

"I told you! I'm not little!" He snarled as he bit onto Sano's head. I sweatdropped and proceeded to pull Yahiko off of Sano.

"Gomen Nasai, Sano-kun." I mumbled as I hit Yahiko on the head. He mumbled something, and I stepped on his foot. He jumped around, cursing, as laughs erupted in the room.

"Stupid busu." He muttered, but took shelter behind the red-haired man.

"Yahiko you little brat!" I screeched and walked towards him. The redhead waved his hands in front of his face.

"Now, now. Let's not get into any fights. I am Himura Kenshin." Kenshin introduced himself. I blushed a bit and bowed slightly.

"And I'm Takani Megumi. It's nice to see another girl here in these ruddy apartments." The tall woman from before said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. I nodded and smiled at her.

"And I'm Makimachi Misao!" Said a bubbly voice from behind me. I turned and smiled at a girl a little younger than myself, her black braids bouncing along with her.

"I am Tae (I forgot her last name)." Said a brown-haired woman that stood beside Misao.

"I am Tsubame (I forgot her last name also)." Said a young girl around the age of Yahiko as she bowed. I smirked when I saw Yahiko's eyes light up. I then turned to the last member of the group.

"Shinomori Aoshi." He said. I nodded at him. Sano then rubbed his hands together.

"Well, now that we're all introduced. How about going out and giving a tour of the area to Jou-chan and the brat?" Sano proposed. The others soon agreed with him. I was hesitant at first, as I still had cleaning to do back at my apartment, but shrugged. What the heck. It was just a tour, right?

Oh, how wrong I would be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Shiroi Hikari: Yeah, pretty boring chapter. Again. But fics usually don't start to get interesting until, like, the fifth chapter or something. And Enishi-chan's going to show up next chapter.

__

Enishi: Don't call me '-Chan'!

__

Shiroi Hikari: -Pouts- You sound like Yahiko.

****

Review Responses:

__

goldmund- Thanks for reviewing! And, yes, I will later do a Sano x Kaoru, but I had to get my Enishi x Kaoru fic up first. But their will be a triangle in the first part between the three.

__

pinkclove- Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, most first chapters are boring. And later chapters will be longer. Sometimes I just get writer's block in the middle of writing.

__

Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami- Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

__

Angie- Thanks for reviewing! Yes, too bad there aren't more EK fics out there....

__

hn- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Shiroi Hikari: Wow, lots of reviews for the first chapter. Maybe this fic will be pretty good.

__

Enishi: Hn. I doubt it.

__

Shiroi Hikari: -Frowns- Shut up.

Ja ne and please review!

-Shiroi Hikari-


	3. Bishies Mafia And More

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Welp, we're already on the third chapter, and I've got around ten reviews, which I consider a lot for just two chapters.. I never dreamed that this story would be so popular. If anyone is interested, they can go check out my Yahoo! Group here:

http:groups. yahoo. com / groups / silent (underscore) waves

I know that address is sorta confusing, and if you can't get to it there, just go to my profile page and towards the bottom is the link to my group (which is a Kaoru/Enishi fan group).

Now, on with the chapter.

****

Blood Red Love

Chapter Three

Bishies, Mafia, and More

I laughed as Misao made a comment on Yahiko's social skills. I was having a great time with my newfound friends, and was already best friends with Megumi, Tae, and quirky little Misao. I giggled again and glanced sideways at Yahiko who kept peeking at Tsubame and then blushed and turned away. I quickly informed the girls of the blossoming crush that Yahiko had Tsubame. They laughed along with me.

"Ah, the wonder of young love. How I wish I was still young." Megumi said and sighed dramatically. Misao frowned at her.

"What do ya mean 'wish you were still young'? You are young! You're only 23!" She blurted out. Megumi blushed and quickly covered up Misao's mouth while Tae and I laughed as the men looked back towards us, confusion and suspicion in their eyes. We only grinned at them and continued on with our chat.

"Ne, Kaoru-chan, do you have a man in your life?" Megumi asked suddenly. I balked and froze my steps.

"N-Nani!?" I squawked, blushing furiously. Megumi and Tae sent sly glances at me.

"Well, do you?" Tae asked as she, Megumi and Misao cornered me against a lamppost.

Or what I thought was a lamppost. A cough was heard from behind me and I swiveled around only to stare into laughing turquoise eyes. I blushed deeply and noticed that the other girls had backed up and were strangely quiet. I frowned at the stranger, a blush rising to my cheeks as I took in his handsome features.

"Um, Gomen Nasai." I mumbled as I looked down. I expected he would yell at me, but he did the exact opposite.

He laughed.

My head shot up and I stared, wide-eyed as he chuckled deeply. Suddenly my embarrassment was taken over my anger.

"And just what are you laughing at? I apologized, didn't I?" I growled slightly. He stopped laughing and smirked at me, his silvery white hair shining in the sun.

"Yes. My apologies. It's just that I usually don't have such a pretty girl come and lean up right against me." I flushed again and glared at him. By now the guys had noticed that we were not with them, and came back for us. I gasped as Sano pulled me back behind him. His face was a little pale.

"Why are you on this side, Yukishiro?" Aoshi snarled softly as he stood beside Sano, Kenshin on Sano's other side. I frowned and turned to Megumi, who was deathly pale.

"Megumi-san? What's going on?" I asked, confused by the sudden actions of everyone.

"That's Yukishiro Enishi, the Mafia King of China, and some parts of Japan." Tae whispered, answering for a frowning Megumi. My eyes widened and I stared at the man before me, wondering how he could possibly be part of the Mafia. But then....I had thought _those _men could not have been part of a gang. My eyes glazed over as the memory flashed before my mind.

__

::Flashback::

I smiled at the man as handed me a flower. My father laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Say thank you, little Kaoru-chan." He said and I looked back to the smiling man who had given me the flower.

"Arigatou." My childish voice said quietly as I ran off to put the flower into some water.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Stop it!" I cried as the 'Flower Man' shoved a knife into my father's back as some other men proceeded to rape my mother before my very eyes. The man glanced at me and only laughed as he dug the knife further into my father. My father stared at me with sad eyes, blood running down his face.

"Kaoru...Take Yahiko and r-run. Now!" He gasped out. I opened my mouth to argue, but when I noticed that the other men were almost done with my mother, I grabbed Yahiko's hand and started to run, with only a brief glance back as I heard a muffled scream and then silence. I ran as fast as I could, needing to get out of there before those men came after my brother and I.

::End of Flashback::

I took a deep breath and held back the tears that threatened to fall. I had just now noticed that I was shaking.

"Kaoru? Kaoru-chan, what's wrong?" I heard Tae's voice ask worriedly. I just pushed a hand to my forehead, trying to forget the bloody and obscene images from appearing. I snapped my eyes shut, trying to block out the men forcing themselves onto my mother, and then making us watch while they killed her and my father.

"Kamiya! Get a hold of yourself!" Megumi snapped and I stared up at her with wide eyes.

"W-What happened?" I asked as I stood on shaky feet. The others just looked at me weirdly. I glanced towards where the man, Enishi, had stood moments before, only to see his silvery white head disappear from view.

"Kaoru-dono, let's get you home." Kenshin said soothingly as he and Sano walked towards me.

"O-okay." I said, dazed. Why did the appearance of that man strike up that memory?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

__

::Enishi's POV::

"Kamiya! Get a hold of yourself!" My head snapped up as I heard this, my eyes wide. I stared at the shaking girl, a look of pain and horror on her face. My lips tightened as I quickly turned on my heel and left.

__

Kamiya....

Than that means...that this is the girl. And one of them, presumably the boy, is her brother.

I mentally snorted. That means the first part of my job was done. Now all I had to do was the last part...which I was NOT looking forward to.

I can't believe that I'm doing this for Old Man Kamiya.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Shiroi Hikari: Well, pretty cool chapter. At least I introduced Enishi, and part of what his purpose is. I also put another part of Kaoru's past in, and what Enishi is planning. Yep. Actually, I don't know if I explained Kaoru's past in any of the previous chapters, and I'm too lazy to go and check, so whatever happened has been replaced by this. Yep.

****

Review Responses:

__

Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Spiritt- Thanks for reviewing! I'm so happy that you are reading one of my stories! I love your stories so much!.

__

heather- Thanks for reviewing!

__

Starian Princess- Thanks for reviewing! I'm still thinking about the triangle, but I doubt that there will be. There might though. It all depends on my muses and what I feel like writing that day.

__

Valdimarian- Thanks for reviewing!

****

Shiroi Hikari: Sorry the responses are so short, but I'm lazy today. -.- Anyways, Ja ne and please review!

::Shiroi Hikari::__


	4. Questions Over Brunch

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up and the plot.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Gomen Nasai for taking so long to put this chapter up! I've had really bad writer's block for all of my stories, and I just barely managed to complete this one. I apologize that it is so short, and I promise that as soon as my writer's block is over, the next one will be out.

------------------------------------

****

Blood Red Love

Chapter Four

Questions Over Brunch

------------------------------------

__

Kaoru's POV

I sighed slightly as I listened to the happy chatter around me, this morning's events completely forgotten. I still wanted answers, though. Why did the apperance of that man, Yukishiro Enishi, cause my sudden memory? The memory that I had pushed to the far recesses of my mind, where I thought it could never surface again. But I was wrong.

"Ne, Megumi-san, I have a question for you." I said quietly as I picked at the fruit salad I had ordered for breakfast.

"Yes? And don't be so formal, Kaoru-chan. We're friends right?" The pretty forensics doctor said as she swallowed her pancake. I smiled slightly and nodded, but my face instantly returned to seriousness as I gazed into Megumi's eyes.

"That man earlier, Yukishiro Enishi, who exactly was he?" I asked quietly. Megumi laughed fakely.

"I told you earlier." She said as she turned her face away from mine. I sighed, irritated.

"Fine. If you won't tell, I'll just ask him myself." I grumbled. That got Megumi to turn to me in a haste.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked. The restaurant that we had chosen to eat at became eerily quiet. I laughed sheepishly and covered Megumi's mouth before she could say anything else.

"Ne, is something wrong, Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked worriedly as she put down her fork. I shook my head.

"No, I was just asking Megumi-chan a question." I responded. Tae nodded and went back to talking with Misao and Tsubame. I turned to Megumi, my eyes narrowed.

"You didn't have to yell." I grumbled as I removed my hand.

"Didn't have to yell!? What are you thinking!?" Megumi hissed loudly, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. I sweatdropped and scooted my chair closer to Megumi, ignoring the danger bells ringing in my head.

"When we saw Yukishiro-san, a memory popped into my head. One I had stored away long ago, hoping that it would never resurface. And Yukishiro-san seems so familiar to me... I really need to see him again, Megumi." I said, on the point of pleading with Megumi.

Megumi eyed me, and then sighed.

"You are a stubborn Tanuki, you know that?" She grumbled as she grabbed a pen and wrote an address down on a napkin.

"This is the hotel that he was rumored to be staying at. Please be careful, Kaoru. Yukishiro is a dangerous man." Megumi warned as I took the napkin. I nodded and smiled at her, my eyes questioning.

"And how do you know where he is staying?" I asked suspiciously. Megumi laughed as fox ears appeared atop her head.

"A woman knows these things. Gossip is a wonderful thing in the forensics building..." Megumi said wisely as she laughed again. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you, Megumi. I'll be sure to go by there after we finish our tour today." I said as I finished off my breakfast/lunch. Megumi nodded and finished her food.

"Ne, where are we going first, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked through a mouthful of waffles.

"Yahiko! Don't speak with your mouth full!" I scolded him as I whacked him lightly on the head.

"Itai! Don't hit me busu!" Yahiko yelled at me as he nursed the large bump on his head. I sweatdropped.

"I didn't even hit you that hard, Yahiko-CHAN." I growled. Yahiko stuck his tongue out at me as he stole a piece of my food.

"ARGH! Yahiko!" I snarled.

"Now, now, no more fighting. We should get going. Does anyone have any suggestions on where to go first?" Kenshin asked, effectively breaking up the small argument between Yahiko and I.

"I say we show them around the school area so Yahiko can know where to go when he starts school up. Isn't Yahiko going to the same school as Tsubame?" Misao asked as she pushed her plate away.

"Yes. And that is a great idea, Misao-chan." Tae said as she smiled at Misao, who smiled back.

"Well, we'd better get going then. It's already noon, and we haven't even started our tour yet." Sano said as the group paid and stood up to leave.

"Okay." Aoshi grumbled as the large group left the small restaurant. I giggled quietly as Misao beamed up at 'her Aoshi-sama'. They were quite cute together. And I most definitely admit that Aoshi is certainly easy on the eyes... So are Sano and Kenshin...

__

Bah! What the heck am I thinking!?

I mentally snorted and turned to Megumi, who was eyeing Sano from the corner of her eye. I smiled slightly, though my eyes darkened a little bit. All of these people had ones that they loved, and they were probably loved back by them. I knew Kenshin wasn't available that was proven by the wedding ring he wore, and I knew that Megumi liked Sano, and that Misao liked Aoshi.

__

Would there ever be someone for me?

I sighed quietly, as memories of my family overcame my mind. Everyone that I had loved had been destroyed, all except for Yahiko, who I treasured the most, despite the way we acted.

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Yahiko's yell.

"Kaoru! Look how big the school is!" He gawked at the _huge_ buildings in front of him. My eyes widened as well, though I kept my reaction more discreet.

"Everyone says that when they first see it. It's actually three schools combined into one. Elementary, Middle, and High. The college is up on the north side of town, where Aoshi-kun lives." Tsubame informed Yahiko as the two stood next to each, gazing at 'Minato Secondary School' in front of them.

"Well, I guess we should check out Kaoru's new work now." Megumi said as the group continued on.

"You work there as well, ne, Megumi?" I asked as we strolled towards the Minato Police Department.

"Yes. As does Aoshi. As well as two of our other friends. Well, _semi_-friends. Hajime Saitou and Chou. I still haven't found out Chou's last name..." Megumi trailed off. I frowned and nudged her in the side.

"Oh! Anyways, Aoshi's the lead detective, Saitou's the lead police officer, and Chou works in Forensics as well. You should be partnered up with him on your first job, as I work mainly in DNA and Trace. We should be paired up later on, though." Megumi continued to chat as the group made their way towards the fairly large Police Department.

"Wow, this is the place I'll be working in?" I asked as I gazed around the busy waiting area, where both police and criminals waited. I sweatdropped slightly.

Criminals have to sit in a waiting room with music, coffee and doughnuts?

"Excuse me, can we please speak to Hajime-sempai and Chou-san?" Megumi asked the secretary at the front desk.

"Ah! Megumi-san! Of course you can!" The secretary chirped happily as she punched some numbers in on the phone.

After a brief chat, she hung up the phone and turned to us with a smile.

"Hajime-sempai is in his office. Chou-san is out on a job right now, but he should be back in around an hour." She informed us. Megumi nodded her thanks and turned to the group.

"Kenshin, Sano, Tsubame, and Tae. Please stay out here while we talk with Saitou. I'm afraid his office is a few sizes too small to fit all of us in there. Plus the only ones he really needs to talk to are Kaoru, Aoshi, and myself. Yahiko may come along because Kaoru is his sister and needs to know what she will be doing. Understood?" Megumi asked, daring anyone to question her authority. The four nodded, and then we left to Saitou's office.

****

Shiroi Hikari: Meh, that wasn't as a short a chapter as my Wolf's Rain fic. ::Shrugs:: Oh well. I guess I can write this fic better. Anyways, I had to cut it off there because I can't think of anything else to write at the moment. Next chapter Kaoru will meet Saitou, and maybe Chou. As for other characters that will show up in here: Soujirou, Shishio, Yume, Hiko, Tomoe, and maybe Kenji. It depends on what I feel like writing.

Ja ne and please review!

::Shiroi Hikari::


	5. Acquaintannce

****

Blood Red Love

Chapter Five

Acquaintance

Kaoru squinted and held her hand above her eyes to block out the sun as she gazed up at the tall building in front of her.

__

Well, this is the address Megumi-san wrote on the paper... She thought as she started up the steps to the front door of the expensive looking apartment complex.

Too busy was Kaoru in her thoughts that she did not notice the white-haired man leaving through the doors, just as she reached them.

"Gah! I'm so sorry!" Kaoru apologized profusely as she bent down to pick up the papers the man had dropped when she had run into him.

"It's quite alright, I've been meaning to talk to you anyway." Yukishiro Enishi's amused voice said from where he was bent in front of Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes widened as her head jerked up, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Please close your mouth, Kamiya-san." Enishi said with a chuckle. Kaoru's mouth snapped shut, her eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously. Enishi sighed as he stood up, the small stack of papers back in his hands once again.

"Please come with me, and I will explain everything to you." He said as he gazed at her over the top of his bluish-blackish sunglasses. Kaoru eyed him, her delicate red lips curled into a soft scowl.

"And why should I trust you? I only just "met" you today." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Suit yourself, but if you ever want to find out how I know your name, then feel free to follow me." Enishi said with a small snort as he turned and headed back into the lobby of the apartment complex.

__

Ugh, what should I do? I don't really think I should trust him, but I DID come here to talk to him, after all... Aw, what the heck. Kaoru thought before letting out a sigh and running after Enishi into the complex.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kaoru called angrily as the elevator doors started to close. Enishi smirked as he held the doors open wide enough for Kaoru to slide through.

"I knew you would follow me."

"Shut up."

**Shiroi Hikari:** ACK! Sorry it's so short! I sort of got lost towards the end...yeah. Um, next chapter will contain information on how Enishi knows Kaoru, and what his connection to her father was and stuff. Oh, and Kaoru will learn of Tomoe, too.

Ja ne and please review!

Shiroi Hikari


End file.
